Officer Mitchell
Larry "Mitch" Mitchell is an officer with the LVPD in . He often clears scenes for CSI. He has been a recurring character since season 6. Background Officer Mitchell is usually the chief officer in the LVPD, who clears out crime scenes and even sometimes follows up suspects for the CSI team. All of the CSI team know and respect him, since he usually puts his life on the line by protecting the CSI's, whatever the situation. In No Way Out, when Raymond Langston and Riley Adams were held hostage, he personally managed to get the rest of the LVPD on the scene without alerting the people holding them hostage. He has a good relationship with Jim Brass, seeing as they are both more Law Enforcement personnel rather than CSIs. Like Brass, he is also one of the few officers who understands forensics and he knows the importance of the evidence. So he takes care not to disturb any evidence whilst clearing a crime scene. Season Six Room Service Mitchell first appears in Room Service, when he jokes that a suspect who is suffering from priapism after taking prevalis, is "packing a small, friendly weapon". Season Seven Fallen Idols When Grissom asked Mitch if he had an assigned parking spot in high school, Mitch replies negatively and never had a car. Big Shots While heading to the James' new residence, Mitch mocks about them taking long to spend taxpayers' money, which Sofia tells him it is not funny. When Mrs. James throws wine at Sofia in an attempt to destroy the warrant, Mitch gets some of it in his eyes. The Good, The Bad, And The Dominatrix Mitch observes Nick collecting paint chips where a pickpocketer was killed and asked if Nick wanted a cup of coffee, but he requests to be longer. Then, a drunk driver crashes into Mitch's car and he goes to check on the driver while Nick tries to stop the bleeding passenger, but they were already dead. Season Eleven Turn On, Tune In, Drop Dead Upon being called to a scene of a suspicious murder, the victim suddenly got up and walked away, upon finding the victim on a surveillance, Brass mentions that it was the second time a victim dropped dead but soon got up. They also observe some of the officers act like zombies, they decide to keep it secret. Season Thirteen Karma to Burn With the entire department under suspicion, Brass assigns Mitchell to take over watch duty of Jeffrey McKeen, ensuring nobody communicates with McKeen. Later, Mitchell assists with Jeffrey McKeen's transfer to a federal penitentiary. Code Blue Plate Special When Nick arrives at the scene of a second shooting at Frank's Diner, Mitch calms him down and informs him that it was just an accidental discharge. When asked what Ecklie was doing "out of bed", Mitch simply shrugs his shoulders as he walks away. Play Dead Mitch discusses the local illegal clinics with Brass and Nick. When Sam spots the suspect, Mitch gives chase and ushers the civilians out of the way of the suspects firing line. With the suspect incapacitated by Sam, Mitch assists Brass by taking him into custody. Fallen Angels Mitch and Russell head to the hospital to arrest Aaron Voss. After a brief discussion, Mitch reads Voss his rights and takes him into custody. CSI on Fire Mitch goes to see Brass and tells him that he should turn on the TV. Double Fault He is a fan of Tara Janssen and at the station, he asks her if she would sign his tennis ball, which she accepts before Brass arrives and tells the officers to get back to work. Appearances Category:CSI: Las Vegas Characters Category:Males Category:Police Department Personnel Category:Minor characters